Foutu fantasme
by TIJ
Summary: Antoine aime Mathieu. Mais Mathieu n'aime pas Antoine. Le plus jeune a pourtant trouvé la solution pour être avec lui, mais cette solution ne comporte pas vraiment le petit schizophrène… CO-ECRITUUURE. OS. Lemon Patoine


**Foutu fantasme**

Résumé :_ Antoine aime Mathieu. Mais Mathieu n'aime pas Antoine. Le plus jeune a pourtant trouvé la solution pour être avec lui, mais cette solution ne comporte pas vraiment le petit schizophrène… CO-ECRITUUURE. OS. Lemon. Patoine._

Bonjouuuur bande de croque-monsieur au sperme! -tout en finesse-

Cet OS très long est une collaboration entre moi-même, TheInsanePerverseJane, et une super copine rencontrée grâce au fandom, Powo-Sama The Queen of Perverse

_-Salut petits Insectes bandants :D Fit Powo, une bouteille de vodka dans la main droite, qui fit signe à Jane de reprendre._

Donc, sur une idée que j'ai eue en pleine nuit -pour changer-.  
En réalité, l'OS est quasiment entièrement écrit pas Powo, l'idée l'a passionnée j'ai l'impression xD

_-Si tu savais gamine. Et déjà que j'étais pas mal inspirée a la base, avec le fanmade du patron qui est sorti, je ne l'étais qu'encore plus xD_

D'ailleurs, allez voir ses fics, j'adore son travail :3 (j'vous conseille "Si les fangirls savaient" et "Douce chaleur" ainsi que "Aria et Ranne dans brutal Anal 4" xD ~Coucou les filles :3~)

_-Hooo que tu es mignonne / tout plein de cœurs/ xD_

Disclaimer: Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet et leurs créations ne nous appartiennent pas (malheureusement d'ailleurs, parce que Powo s'occuperait très bien d'eux, n'est-ce pas mon escargot bourré? xD). Cette histoire est un énorme délire, tout est fictif. Et si elle dérange un des protagonistes, elle sera vite supprimée ;D

_-Ho voui x3...Attend quoi ? Supprimée ? Ahah non, moi j'emmerde les dérangés et je la posterai sur mon compte si ça arrive! ben ouais u_u de toute manière nous savons tous ce qu'ils feront devant cet écrit...x)_

Hum t'as raison. En fait, on s'en fout xD Non mais sérieux, j'me suis trop éclatée à imaginer ça xD Et puis, j'ai eu l'idée en pleine nuit, et j'ai tendance à vouloir réaliser mes rêves à tout prix, donc écrire cet OS, c'était réaliser un de mes rêves, non ?

Aussi, c'est du lemon saupoudré de guimauve, pour public averti donc (dit Jane du haut de ses 15ans –mais j'suis tellement plus vieille dans ma tête- et de son mètre 55 –tout est relatif comme dirait ce cher Mathieu-).

_-Note aux jeunes lecteurs, homophobes ou personnes sensibles : Cassez vous, c'est très sale ! On vous aura prévenus._

Et c'est aussi mon/_Notre_ premier Patoine \o/ ainsi que mon premier lemon... xD Même si les parties lemon ont en réalité été écrites pas mon escargot-zombie préfère x).

_-ça me fait penser que tu me dois de la vodka et deux nuits de sommeil xD_

Pauvre Powo (c'est mon esclave en réalité :p)… J'te ramènerais de la Corona ou de la Despe, j'aime pas la Vodka ._.

Après cette introduction bien trop longue, mais tellement fun, nous vous lâchons la bête! On i a mi tou notre keur dedan 3

_-Tu éckri vrémen tré bi1 Jèn ! Je t'ème foooooreuuuh !_

_Les deux auteurs tarées s'enlacent. « Puis il m'attrapa la… »_

Au fait, l'Univers _salopes. __**3**_

_Bonne lecture chers amis insectes prochainement mouillés !_

* * *

-Et là c'était pendant nos vacances en Australie, c'était superbe! Tu te rappelles des dauphins chérie ?

« Pitié, tuez-moi! » pensait Antoine. Déjà une demi-heure qu'il supportait les albums photos des lieux plus superbes les uns que les autres que son ami et sa copine avaient visité. Mathieu et Chloé ont en effet profité de 3 semaines de vacances ensemble cet été, et ils étaient aussi bronzés que Beyoncé en hiver. Et Antoine, blanc comme un cul (oui je sais, cette expression est géniale, ta gueule), devait regarder tout ce bonheur en pensant à ces vacances foirées. Deux mois complets chez lui. Étant donné qu'il économisait pour prendre son premier appart, et les prix à Paris étant ce qu'ils sont, il avait tiré un trait sur de possibles vacances. Et le temps avait aussi décidé de se la jouer bâtard, il n'avait jamais fait aussi moche en France depuis 25 ans. Au moins Mathieu et Chloé avaient profité du soleil de l'océan Pacifique, eux.  
Ce n'est pas qu'Antoine n'aimait pas la jolie brune, mais c'était elle qui avait le cœur de Mathieu, et pas lui. Car oui, il aimait Mathieu, et depuis bien longtemps. Sauf que le jeune homme est totalement hétéro, et qu'il est très très amoureux de sa copine. En même temps, Antoine comprend bien pourquoi Mathieu tient tant à la jeune femme; elle est belle, intelligente, gentille, talentueuse... parfaite pour Mathieu quoi. Et ça lui brisait le cœur. Il était très heureux pour son meilleur ami, mais regrettait tellement d'avoir attendu pour parler de son amour! Maintenant c'était bel et bien trop tard.  
Car lorsque Mathieu avait présenté sa nouvelle copine à son ami touffu, Antoine n'imaginait pas du tout que leur couple tiendrait aussi longtemps! Il espérait que lorsqu'ils se quitteraient, Antoine pourrait enfin avouer ses sentiments à son ami. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, on n'offre pas des vacances de rêves à une petite-amie passagère, Mathieu se voyait vraiment passer une bonne partie de son futur avec la jolie Chloé. Et donc, Antoine se retrouvait perdu dans ses rêves impossibles et ses sentiments inavoués.

-Et là, c'est la vue de l'hôtel de la dernière semaine! Putain que c'était merveilleux.

« Merveilleux, comme ce qu'aurait pu être notre relation si je t'avais avoué mes sentiments » pensa Antoine. Il allait crever de jalousie à force de regretter comme ça. Ou alors il succomberait d'une overdose du bonheur de son ami.

Il devait s'enfuir, vite. Ou il pourrait dire des choses qu'il regretterait plus tard. Car il ne pouvait pas se passer de la présence de Mathieu. Alors s'il faudrait renoncer à ses sentiments et ses rêves pour pouvoir rester aux côtés du merveilleux petit châtain, il le ferait. Même si ça promettait d'être long et compliqué. Car rien d'autre ne le tuerait plus que de perdre l'amitié de Mathieu. Il fallait faire attention.

-Je suis désolé Mathieu, mais je vais devoir partir, dit-il donc.  
-Mais... T'as même pas fini ta bière! répondit le susnommé alors qu'Antoine enfilait sa veste.  
-Pas grave, je suis vraiment désolé, j'avais pas vu l'heure...  
-Antoine il est seulement 22 heures.  
-J'ai du montage demain, j'aimerais bien être frais.  
-Mouais... Je comprends. Bonne nuit alors.

Mathieu se leva du canapé, suivit de Chloé, pour saluer son ami. Antoine leur fit la bise rapidement et Mathieu le prit dans ses bras en lui chuchotant de faire attention à la route quand même.  
Antoine stoppa à contrecœur la douce étreinte de l'élu de son cœur, et quitta l'appartement prestement.  
Lorsqu'il fut enfin sur le palier, il soupira un grand coup en s'adossant au mur. Il avait senti Mathieu un peu blessé par son attitude, mais il avait vraiment eu besoin d'air. Il descendit les marches doucement et lorsqu'il fut enfin dehors, il posa sa tête contre la vitre du hall de l'immeuble.

Mais qu'il était con à être tombé amoureux de son pote comme ça. Et maintenant il allait devoir commencer le deuil de ses sentiments. À commencer pas tous ces rêves où il se voyait en train d'embrasser Mathieu, le tenir dans ses bras, et même plus... Et dire que ça ne resterait que des rêves...

Antoine ne sentit pas la personne qui arrivait derrière lui, avant que celle-ci ne lui pince les fesses. Il se retourna immédiatement pour tomber sur la personnalité criminelle de l'élu de son cœur, le Patron.

-Antoine le touffu attend sagement sur le trottoir... fit d'ailleurs celui-ci en appuyant une main sur l'épaule gauche d'Antoine, qui était désormais adossé à la vitre du hall. Tu coûtes combien? Continua le pervers avec son sourire carnassier.  
-Je suis pas une prostipute! dit Antoine alors que son interlocuteur plaçait maintenant son autre main sur son autre épaule.

Il était pris au piège. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait le Patron, qui colla son corps contre celui d'Antoine qui le dépassait bien d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Ce dernier soupira bruyamment et essaya de le repousser.

-Putain Patron, c'est pas le moment de me faire chier.

-Qu'est ce que t'as la frigide, t'as tes règles ?

Antoine fit une mine triste en regardant ses pieds, lâchant un profond soupir d'ennui. Le Patron le lâcha et le fixa, haussant un sourcil, l'air intrigué.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas gamin ?

Antoine passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux, ébouriffant ceux-ci, déjà dans un sale état. Le criminel qui attendait toujours sa réponse lui tendit une clope allumée, que le touffu accepta, humant la nicotine, se gorgeant de ce tendre poison qui remplissait ses poumons. Il expira celle-ci, se sentant un peu plus détendu, et répondit finalement.

-Es-tu déjà tombé amoureux ?

-Ça dépend, de quel amour parles-tu ?

Le Patron fit un de ses plus beaux sourires vicieux, ce qui ne remonta guère le moral du présentateur de WTC.

-Non. Pourquoi ? T'es amoureux ? demanda finalement le criminel, ennuyé par l'attitude du brun.

-Un amour à sens unique, enchaîna le plus grand, prenant une nouvelle bouffée de cigarette.

-C'est qui ?

Antoine ne fit que lever la tête, fixant les lunettes du criminel, puis la rabaissa avant de lâcher un profond soupir, alors que le Patron venait de comprendre.

-Putain le con.

-Patron, je n'ai vraiment aucune chance avec lui ? J'veux dire t'es bien « sorti » de lui, dit Antoine, qui avait la soudaine impression de parler de Mpreg. –coucou Lise :*-

-Non. Aucune. J'ai bien essayé de le convertir aux joies du sexe masculin, mais il avait mal réagi... Sans doute parce qu'il y'avait sa catin juste à coté.

Un nouveau sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, alors qu'Antoine redonna le joint à son propriétaire, qui le porta directement à ses lèvres. Le touffu se mit à le détailler pendant un long moment. Sans tous ces vêtements obscurs, il devait certainement ressembler à créateur… Bien évidemment qu'il lui ressemblait ! ... et puis l'homme sombre ne donnait juste qu'un côté plus « grr » à Mathieu !...

...ouais, en plus d'être taré, Antoine était vraiment très con.

Cependant, une idée malsaine germa dans cet esprit déjà assez perverti comme ça.

Une bouffé de chaleur l'envahit, et une goutte de sueur s'écoula sur sa joue. Pourquoi pensait-il à cela ? « Et si je couchais avec le Patron pour imaginer coucher avec Mathieu ? », une chose folle qu'il avait pensé à voix haute, alors que le pervers avait émit un petit « hein ? » les sourcils redressés, quelque peu surpris. Antoine rougit et s'empressa de s'excuser.

-Je ne le pensais pas réellement ! Écoute on oublie ça...

-Gamin, tu as des idées intéressante, ça me va, coupa le délinquant en jetant sa clope au sol, avant de l'écraser avec son pied droit.

-PARDON ? Gueula le « gamin », offusqué

-Tu veux te faire plaisir, je le veux aussi, alors c'est bon non ?

-Mais absolument pas ! Je ne le pensais pas !

-Ah ouais ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas un enfoiré, si je fais ça, ce n'est pas que pour le plaisir sexuel, c'est également par amour et...

-Bla bla bla, conclu le Patron en levant les yeux au ciel, ennuyé par ce discours puant la rose. Fais-le moi savoir, le jour où tu n'en pourras plus de la branlette, termina t-il, les mains dans les poches, en entrant dans le hall.

-Ne crois pas que je le ferais ! gueula Antoine, dont la seule réponse du Patron fut un rire rauque qui le fit frissonner de peur. Il leva les yeux au ciel, énervé, et pris le chemin de sa maison, ruminant.

Putain, mais quel pervers ! Tss, comme si il allait accepter de faire une chose pareille ! Heeey ! Il ne le pensait pas réellement ! Bien qu'il ressemblait à un connard sur le net, à tout le temps GUEULER comme un malade mental, il était en réalité timide, et ne ferait certainement pas _ça_, pas avec quelqu'un qui ne partageait pas sa vie ! N'est-ce pas ? Hm ?

* * *

Une semaine... deux semaines... Non... Depuis la conversation avec le Patron, cela faisait bien trois semaines que ses partenaires sexuels étaient sa main droite et un pinceau, et vous connaissez tous son utilité. Et avec cet objet, plutôt gros et non pas fin, il occupait ses nuits, quelque fois ses matins, en pensant intensément à Mathieu, imaginant qu'il lui ferait l'amour avec ardeur et dévotion, tout les deux gémiraient a tut tête des longs ou petits « Je t'aime », murmurant leurs noms, comme tout les couples, ou toute fanfitcion gay ultra guimauve sur le net... Que c'est beau de rêver, aaah.

Cependant, bien qu'il aimait ces plaisirs solitaires, il commençait à en avoir un tout petit peu, mais alors un tout petit, mais vraiment, un tout petit peu marre !

Vous le savez, tout seul c'est bien, mais à deux c'est mieux. Et à trois c'est encore plus amusant ! C'est bien ce que dirait ce connard de Patron, auquel il pensait souvent après avoir fini son affaire, repensant à leur conversation. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui donner, au moins une fois, ce qu'il recherchait ! Mais non ! Il tenait vraiment à faire avec une personne qu'il aimait, plus précisément Mathieu, son putain d'acte d'amour. C'était sa façon de penser, il ne pouvait pas la changer. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait à ce moment-là.

Alors qu'il recherchait des vidéos, il remarqua un mail, annonçant la nouvelle vidéo de l'élu de son cœur.

Il sourit en cliquant sur le lien de la 98ème vidéo nommée « Sacrée bonne sœur ». Rien que le titre était prometteur. Et il n'avait pas été déçu lorsqu'il avait lancé la vidéo, visionnant dès le début une bonne sœur en train de faire des choses peu catholiques à son « prochain » dans le confessionnal...

Avait t-il encore laissé le Patron choisir les vidéos comme dans l'épisode 84 ?  
...Apparemment le Patron avait carrément du écrire le script, voilà qu'en rapport avec la deuxième vidéo, une musculation insolite, Mathieu, le Geek, le Patron et le Hippie s'étaient retrouvés torse nu devant la caméra, faisant semblant de faire du sport avec le Panda, qui chantait la musique de Rocky.

Il stoppa direct la vidéo. Ce torse nu, magnifique, cela dit, en passant, qui suait légèrement avait réveillé quelque chose en lui.

Pour les jeunes lecteurs qui lisent cet OS malgré nos avertissements, c'est sa bite.

« Putain de merde » gueula t-il alors que sa main droite avait saisi son téléphone portable, et composait le numéro de son ami.

Il entendit la sonnerie deux fois avant que Mathieu ne décroche, en lançant un « bonjour mec » des plus sympathiques. Il discuta tranquillement, gaîment avec lui pendant un bon quart d'heure, puis demanda d'un air naturel, ce pourquoi il l'avait appelé.

-Il est là le détraqué sexuel ?

-Hein ? Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de mauvais? demanda Mathieu, inquiet.

-Hm ? Bien sûr que non voyons ! Je veux juste l'emmerder. S'il te plait. Termina t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

-À tes risques et périls, mon pote, déclara Mathieu, toujours intrigué.

Antoine attendit quelques secondes, entendant Mathieu gueuler un « Patron ! ».

Il déglutit. Attend, qu'est ce qu'il allait faire déjà ? Il commençait à suer.

-Allo ? demanda le criminel de sa voix rauque, collant son oreille au combiné.

« Je suis complètement con » pensa Antoine, continuant de réfléchir, tremblotant.

-Allo ? répéta à nouveau le Patron, quelque peu agacé.

Et s'il se foutait de moi ? Et puis attend j'vais pas faire ça, il va me défoncer et...

-ALLO ?! Gueula de nouveau le double de son ami, faisant sursauter Antoine, qui manqua de faire tomber son téléphone au sol.

Il remit le combiné contre son oreille, avant de déclarer en vitesse, intimidé « Rendez-vous chez moi, ce soir, a 19h pétanque ! » avant de raccrocher...

Une minute il avait dit quoi là ? Pétanque ? Bordel, mais quel con !

...Attend il avait dit quoi d'autre ? Ce soir ? Ho bordel de merde qu'avait t'il fait seigneur Kratos ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, mais pourquoi, avait-il dit ça ? Parce qu'il était en manque et excité ? Ouais ouais ouais. « Merde » continua t-il de répéter, en se tirant les cheveux. Il allait vraiment venir ? Naaaaan pas possible...hein ?

Il flippa sa mère, la gentille dame, et se coucha sur son lit avant de tourner la tête vers son réveil. Il était 17 heures...Il lui restait deux heures avant de passer à la casserole ...ça allait chauffer...

Il se mit à bouger le bassin, chantonnant « ça commence à chauffer, dans ma partie basse » avant de s'arrêter soudainement avant de hurler « RHA TA GUEULE ! » à lui-même. Cette musique, il ne l'avait que trop écoutée, foutu AngelMJ qui faisait de supers fanmades accrocheurs ! Certes cela faisait longtemps qu'elle était sortie, il y'avait eu celui du Hippie et de la Fille depuis, mais elle restait malgré tout sa préférée, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'écouter et de la chanter chaque jour.

Il se reconcentra sur son problème. « Le Patron » allait venir chez lui...certainement... pour forniquer...Que faire ? Une putain de bonne question...Assumer ? Ah ah...

Il soupira.

« Puis merde on verra bien » conclu t-il avec lui même en se relevant, partant dans la salle de bain, pour prendre une bonne douche, histoire d'être présentable, bien que le Patron sentirait a fond la nicotine et la semence. Comme toujours.

* * *

Dix huit heures cinquante-quatre...Il avait planqué sa peluche dans son armoire, ne voulant pas qu'il arrive de problèmes à celle-ci, bien qu'il n'était pas sûr que le Patron allait venir. Il essaya de se détendre, mais c'était impossible, son cœur battait à la chamade, il avait l'impression que celui-ci frappait son torse pour pouvoir l'exploser et s'enfuir loin de cette galère. Il voulut prendre une bière, mais il s'étoufferait certainement à la première gorgée. Assis sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains, il souffla longuement essayant de se rassurer, jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à sa porte. Son cœur ne fit que battre encore plus fort, alors qu'un sourire idiot s'était dessiné sur son visage. « Fuck fuck fuck fuck » répéta Antoine mentalement en se levant, se dirigeant lentement vers la porte. Il déverrouilla celle-ci, et posa sa main sur la poignée avant de l'abaisser, alors que sa peur grandissait.

À sa plus grande surprise, il tomba sur Mathieu, dos à lui, portant un jean bleu délavé, un t-shirt blanc, et son éternel chapeau noir reposant sur sa tête, qui ne le rendait qu'encore plus sexy. Sa peur disparut, et son cœur se remit à battre doucement, bien qu'il se demandait ce que son ami foutait là, tout en posant son regard pendant quelques secondes sur les fesses parfaites du petit homme.

-Mat' qu'es ce que tu...

-Je dois en conclure que le déguisement est parfait ? Coupa une voix rauque, qui surprit le plus grand.

L'invité se retourna, montrant sa face au jeune homme qui comprit que ce n'était pas Mathieu mais bien le Patron qu'il avait sous les yeux avec le t-shirt du majeur de Mickey, l'affolant à nouveau. Hormis la voix rauque, une paire de lunettes noires reposait sur le nez du criminel, qui étirait un sourire victorieux. « Je t'ai amené un cadeau » s'exclama t-il en sortant un paquet de clope de la poche gauche de son pantalon, alors qu'il s'invita lui même à entrer dans la demeure, très vite suivi du maître de maison, qui referma la porte au passage, étrangement calmé par le présent du criminel qu'il déposa sur une commode.

-Bon, on le fait où ? Questionna le Patron qui se grattait la barbichette, en observant la pièce.

-Hein ?

-Tu m'as appelé pour qu'on le fasse non ?

-...heu...ouais...

-Bon et bien alors choisi.

Antoine rougissait comme une jeune pucelle, il était vraiment mal à l'aise, pour lui cela devait se passer dans un ordre précis. Déjà les deux amants devaient sortir ensemble, puis ils devaient discuter autour d'un verre, pour finalement se jeter dessus. Ben quoi, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un homme qu'il devait avoir un scénario du genre « se présente devant son partenaire, faire un sourire charmeur, pour enfin le sauter sauvagement, dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Une chose récurrente dans les hentai. Certes, c'est censé être de la baise, mais tout de même. Et puis la taille des queues et les litres que les mecs déversent, ils pourraient remplir des tonneaux de bière en trois giclées !...Les hentai feront toujours rêver les jeune gens sans connaissances, inquiétant ceux-ci le jour où il s'accouplerait pour la première fois. Bref.

-Je...

-Ah avant toute chose, j'ai quelques règles !

-Par exemple ? Soupira le touffu, imaginant le pire.

-Je garde les lunettes, fit-il en posant le doigt dessus.

-Ça ne me pose pas de problème, et ça m'évitera même de voir ton regard de taré.

Le Patron pouffa de rire avant de reprendre.

-Si j'ai encore envie, on continue.

-Putain tu vas me défoncer...

Le Patron arqua un sourcil.

-Tu aimes te faire défoncer la rondelle mon petit bout de chou?

Le « bout de chou » soupira d'exaspération.

-Oui, j'aime être pris, ce qui ne veut pas forcément dire que je me laisse dominer, s'exclama Antoine en croisant les bras.

-Tu m'intéresses vraiment gamin, répondit le criminel en s'approchant de son cadet, ayant terminé de citer ses règles. Bon alors, on commence par quoi ?

-Heu...hé bien on pourrait parler un peu et...

Le Patron leva les yeux en l'air, énervé, et recula, prenant le chemin de la porte.

-Les marie couche toi là, j'en ai rien a ciré, tu me déçois gamin. J'me barre.

Merde merde merde, il était entrain de foutre le camp ! Certes, il aurait voulu ça juste un peu plus tôt mais là...Il avait changé d'avis ! Hé, après trois ans d'abstinence vous ne refuserez pas vous non plus ! Puis merde, le Patron ressemblait tellement à Mathieu ! Il fallait qu'il le convainque de rester, mais les mots n'étaient pas ce qui le retiendrait. Il envoya balader sa timidité et sa romance, et courut alors vers le Patron. Il se posta devant lui, baissa la tête et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du criminel, posant sa main gauche sur sa nuque, empêchant celui-ci de rompre le contact sauvage, alors que sa main droite se posa sur sa partie basse, et grattait le jean renfermant le sexe du démon. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres des deux hommes, alors que le Patron avait placé ses mains sur le derrière du cadet, et commençait déjà à masser celles-ci avec ferveur. Leurs langues se chamaillaient dans le palais d'Antoine. Il avait enlevé sa main droite et frottait son bassin lascivement contre celui de son ainé, rougissant. Le contact était agréable, et il commençait à enlever la ceinture du Patron, qui le plaqua soudainement contre le mur. Sa main droite agrippa la chevelure folle, et il rompit le baiser pour murmurer au creux de son oreille « On change vite d'avis, gentil Antoine ».

Le dénommé sursauta, stupéfait. La voix qu'avait prise le Patron était celle de son meilleur ami. Il y avait de quoi être surpris. Celle-ci se fit entendre à nouveau.

-Ton fantasme est de coucher avec Mathieu non ? Bon et bien on va le réaliser, Toinou.

Il passa sa langue dans l'oreille chaude du jeune homme, qui hoqueta de surprise, frissonnant. Antoine tenta d'enlever cette langue qui lui provoquait des sensations intenses, mais le Patron n'allait pas le laisser partir comme cela, oh non, et il mordit la pauvre oreille, gardant sa prise, dont des cris s'échappaient des lèvres.

Lorsqu'il termina de torturer l'oreille, à présent mouillée, dont plusieurs traces de dents résidaient dessus, il put profiter de la faiblesse du cadet pour enlever son jean ainsi que son boxer, en très peu de temps, découvrant la virilité du présentateur de WTC, au garde à vous. Le Patron n'en était que plus excité, et comme à son habitude, ne se pria pas et goba entièrement le sexe du jeune homme, dont un hurlement puissant se fit entendre. « GHH...AAAH...EEENH...HHNN MAT...IEU !» Arriva t-il enfin à articuler, observant la chevelure châtaine en dessous de lui, oubliant les lunettes noires qui se trouvaient sur le nez de son « amant », qui lui pratiquait justement de rapides et brutaux vas et viens. Antoine tira sur son t-shirt, manquant de le déchirer. « C'est bon, c'est bon, Encore ! » avait t-il ordonné au Patron, en attrapant la chevelure de l'expert de la pipe. Il commença à glisser le long du mur, mais il se redressa sec lorsqu'il sentit qu'un doigt venait d'entrer en lui. Mon dieu qu'il était gêné. Mon dieu que cela était bon ! Sa tête bougeait de gauche à droite, criant à chaque seconde. La sensation d'être rempli par une personne, et non pas par un pinceau ou deux stylos, lui avait manqué. Le doigt, très vite rejoint par un autre, était chaud et long et donnait des coups brutaux à sa prostate.

Il allait jouir, ho oui, ça n'allait plus tarder, surtout si l'autre continuait de le sucer de cette manière. Et cette langue experte qui taquinait tantôt son gland, ne faisait que renforcer les sensations de plaisir. « Putain Mat ! Oui ouii AAAANNH MAAAT! » Hurla le binoclard, se fichant si les voisins l'entendaient, se répandant dans le palais de son coup du soir. Putain que c'était jouissif. Cette fois il s'écroula, après que le Patron ait enlevé ses doigts et qu'il ait avalé le liquide du jeune homme.

Assis contre le mur, les jambes relevées, haletant, les yeux dans le vague, il regarda son fantasme avec envie. Antoine se redressa et défit les boutons du jean avant de l'enlever, découvrant non pas un boxer mais le sexe du Patron. Il ne portait rien ? Ho mon dieu. Il rougit violement, puis serra le sexe dans sa main. Mais lorsqu'il voulut le porter à sa bouche il se rappela à qui ce phallus appartenait, et releva la tête, légèrement effrayé.

-Tu as des maladies sexuellement transmissibles ?

-Dans les vidéos je plaisante sur ça, mais sinon non.

-Tu me racontes pas des conneries, hein?

-Je suis correct Gamin. Mais si t'as peur, j'ai des capotes goût banane dans ma poche droite.

Méfiant, Antoine les récupéra, accompagné d'un soupir d'agacement de son ainé. Il déballa le bout de latex et se hâta de le mettre sur l'érection de son amant. Il serra légèrement la verge tendue, donnant quelques coups de vas et viens, et fit enfin entrer l'objet de tout ses désirs dans sa cavité buccale. Il commença à le sucer, la saveur exquise se dégagea du préservatif se répandant dans son gosier. Malheureusement, il ne put jouer qu'un peu avec, taquinant les bourses de son fantasme en même temps, avant que le Patron ne retire son sexe de la bouche du jeune homme et change de position, couchant Antoine au sol, un brin glacé, ce qui le fit gémir, enlevant son dernier tissu. Le Patron se hâta d'enlever complètement les siens et mordit la nuque du présentateur de WTC, manquant de le faire saigner, alors que le psychopathe entourait de ses jambes le bassin de son conjoint. « Vas-y Mathiiieu » chouina t-il en frottant sa verge contre celle adverse. « Avec plaisir Antoine» répondit l'autre, imitant à nouveau la voix de son créateur, prenant son sexe dans sa main droite, le dirigeant dans l'antre du paradis.

Antoine hurla à nouveau, sentant l'engin, énorme, le pénétrer. Il allait s'exploser la voix à force de gueuler autant... Bah ça changerait pas de d'habitude.

« Aaanh » gémit-il de nouveau, au premier mouvement de hanches. « Antoine » susurra le Patron dans un nouveau mouvement. Mon dieu il avait vraiment l'impression de coucher avec Mathieu. Il releva la tête et mordit l'épaule mouillée par la transpiration, puis goba un bout de peau, savourant le goût salé qu'elle avait. « Encore Encore encore ! » réclama le grand homme en bougeant également les hanches.

Une bonne idée...C'était une putain de bonne idée que d'avoir accepté. La meilleure qu'il est eut depuis longtemps.

Les coups de butoir s'intensifièrent au fur et à mesure, le Patron s'amusait à torturer le jeune homme en s'arrêtant soit pour lui pincer les fesses, soit pour gober ses tétons, forçant le touffu à lui ordonner de continuer. Le mettre dans cet état était plus que plaisant.

Et dans un énième cris, les deux hommes arrivèrent au nirvana, déversant leurs semences.

Il profita de la sensation, caressant la chevelure châtaine. Antoine était fatigué mais aux anges.

Il fut déçu lorsque le propriétaire du sexe en lui se retira, couinant à nouveau. Il se retourna, s'allongeant face au carrelage, continuant de souffler.

« Déjà fatigué mon cœur ? » émit le Patron, imitant toujours Mathieu, avec un sourire goguenard pendu aux lèvres. Celui-ci était nullement fatigué et le mettait au défi. Antoine tourna la tête alors qu'il relevait le bassin.

Le deuxième round allait commencer.

* * *

Il était midi lorsque Le bel au bois dormant se réveilla, avec un sacré mal de reins, seul sur le canapé. La tête dans un coussin, il se remémora la nuit dernière...et sa matinée plus qu'agitée. Combien d'heure avait-il dormi ? Une chose qu'il ne savait pas et qui était en réalité peu importante il pourrait rattraper ces heures de sommeil plus tard. Par contre, la sensation de bonheur qu'il avait eut avait été délectable, dommage que cela ne se reproduise pas, il désirait vraiment recommencer. Mathieu... Le Patron était plus que doué. Et putain il avait une de ces pêches !

Antoine releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux mais ne vit que des choses floues, il avait sans doute dut déposer ses lunettes pour dormir. Il plissa les yeux et observa la table basse en face de lui, y apercevant la fameuse paire, qu'il prit et posa sur son nez. Retrouver la vue lui fit le plus grand bien, alors qu'il s'installait confortablement sur son canapé, il aperçut une petite feuille blanche sur la table. Il soupira, devant se déplacer un peu pour attraper la feuille et tendit la main pour lire ce qu'il y était marqué. Ce qui était noté dessus le surprit et il relut plusieurs fois la phrase avant de l'assimiler.

« Si tu veux encore réaliser tes fantasmes, appelle-moi » suivit d'un numéro de téléphone. Il plia la feuille et s'affaissa sur le coussin du canapé le sourire aux lèvres. Ce soir sera sans doute encore une nuit très courte pour le jeune homme.

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés, et cela faisait bien trois mois que le Patron et Antoine étaient des « Sex-friends », se donnant rendez vous la plus part du temps chez le touffu, jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes en eurent marre de le faire dans la maison, ayant couché dans TOUTES les positions, dans TOUTES les pièces, cuisine, salle de bain, toilettes, salon, y compris même certains objets comme la table à manger, qui avait manqué de s'écrouler, l'évier ou les chaises de la salle à manger. Voir parfois à même le sol, ou contre les murs ! Ils avaient fait l'amour, toujours pendant la nuit, dans un jardin publique, une forêt, sur un toit d'immeuble, une bibliothèque, dans les toilettes d'une école, fantasme du Patron, dans une piscine, fantasme d'Antoine, tout au fond d'un bus, mais là il ne s'agissait que de se secouer le « cocotier » et aussi étrange soit-il, ils ne s'étaient jamais fait surprendre pendant leur petite affaire, au plus grand bonheur du touffu. Ils avaient l'air d'un couple à vouloir choisir tel endroit, tel position, se chamaillant presque certaines fois, bien que le nom qu'Antoine gémissait était celui de Mathieu.

Concernant le Patron, après qu'il est plus ou moins été forcé par Antoine pour faire un examen de sang, il fut surpris de voir qu'il avait dit la vérité, ce qui lui avait valu une « punition »...

Puis arriva un jour où ils durent arrêter leurs ébats pendant un moment. Le Patron s'était cassé la jambe gauche et les deux bras. Enfin, « on » le lui avait cassé, et plus précisément Chloé, qui n'avait pas apprécié que celui-ci la drague, et qu'à un énième « non », il la traite de « sale pute stérile ». Ce jour là, il avait morflé. Antoine avait accouru chez lui. Il n'avait lui même pas compris pourquoi, mais avait tenu à tenir compagnie au criminel, au plus grand étonnement de celui-ci, et de Mathieu. Le casé n'avait toujours pas remarqué qu'ils occupaient leurs soirées ensemble.

Jusqu'à ce que le Patron guérisse, les deux hommes n'avait guère copulés, à cause du fait que le criminel ne pourrait certainement pas accorder ces mouvements au touffu, et puis merde, il n'allait pas faire _ça_ dans son état ! Même lorsque le Patron réclamait une fellation, Antoine l'envoyait chier. D'ailleurs, il avait appris à mieux le connaître. C'est vrai qu'hormis ce qu'il voyait du double de Mathieu dans les épisodes d'SLG, il ne le connaissait pas si bien que cela et lorsqu'ils baisaient, il ne parlait pas tant que ça.

Le sexe était donc remplacé par des conversations, des vidéos et des jeux sur l'Internet binaire 2.0, ce qui plaisait beaucoup aux deux hommes. Antoine voyait là un côté sympathique et agréable du Patron.

...Trop agréable.

Il s'était surpris à ne plus être jaloux de Chloé, il avait même aidée celle-ci à garder son couple solide à un moment où elle et Mathieu s'étaient disputés. Et surtout, son cœur ne battait plus à la chamade lorsqu'il était seul dans la même pièce que Mathieu il n'était plus gêné. Non. Maintenant il ressentait ça avec le Patron.

Putain de bordel de merde, ça recommençait. Pourquoi avait-il finalement craqué sur lui ? Il ne comprenait pas. Comme cette fois où lors d'un de leurs ébats, le Patron était guéri depuis deux semaines, il avait manqué de crier « Patrooon ». Heureusement qu'il s'était retenu, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa réaction. Il aurait sans aucun doute tout arrêté. Il ne pensait pas que le Patron désirait avoir une relation amoureuse. À son plus grand malheur d'ailleurs, « L'amour », le vrai, il ne devait certainement pas le connaître.

La vie et ses sentiments étaient vraiment de belles salopes à lui jouer des tours pareils.

* * *

Comment occupez-vous votre samedi soir ? Certains iraient le passer avec des amis, en boite de nuit, ou alors chez eux, regardant la télé avec une bière dans la main, d'autres en jouant sur le net et d'autres encore en organisant des soirées cannabis. Mais Antoine et le Patron, eux, ils occupaient leur soirée en forniquant.

Antoine était venu rendre visite à son « ami » qui l'avait averti que Mathieu et Chloé n'étaient pas là. Non, il n'avait pas pour but de le faire ce soir là, surtout chez lui, mais le Patron l'attirait plus que d'habitude, et le faire dans sa chambre l'avait excité. Voilà maintenant que les deux hommes exécutaient un magnifique 69, Antoine étant sur le Patron, et non pas en dessous, la queue de celui-ci, qui sentait d'ailleurs étonnamment bon, dans sa bouche et un doigt dans la chair chaude. Le Patron, qui s'occupait du sexe de son partenaire comme s'il s'agissait d'une glace, n'avait pas objecté, et puis il aimait bien de temps en temps avoir quelque chose en lui.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, et les deux hommes se répandirent dans le gosier de l'autre, savourant ce liquide divin.

Antoine se déplaça sur le coté, alors que le Patron se redressait et s'asseyait au fond du lit, collant son dos au mur. Antoine le rejoignit très vite, s'asseyant sur lui. Il l'enlaça et nicha sa tête dans la nuque, marqué de plusieurs suçons qu'il avait fait plus tôt. Les mains du criminel en rut s'étaient posées dans son dos et caressait tendrement celui-ci… Le Patron avait relevé la tête d'Antoine pour pouvoir l'embrasser avec tendresse...Des courts moments de douceur comme celui-ci était assez rares, mais tellement bons. Que le Patron fasse ça était le plus étonnant d'ailleurs. Le binoclard l'embrassa sur le front, et le serra de nouveau. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Vivre dans le secret était mal. Mais pouvait-il faire autrement ? Il pensait que non.

-Ça va ? Demanda le Patron de sa voix normale.

Il mentit et l'embrassa passionnément, savourant encore ces lèvres qu'il aimait tant. Il lui chuchota de le prendre, chose bien évidement accordé. Le criminel souleva le bassin d'Antoine, qui était d'une douceur incroyable. Le touffu écarta les jambes, et se laissa doucement pénétrer par la verge tendue. Il se mit rapidement à soulever et à abaisser alternativement son bassin de façon à faire coulisser son intimité sur le pénis du Patron. La position avantageuse qu'avait l'homme sombre lui permit de faire balader ses mains sur le torse, le ventre et les fesses du dominé qu'il massait ou griffait à de nombreuses reprises. Il posa sa main sur le sexe d'Antoine et s'amusa à le masturber, le déconcentrant dans son activité. Antoine, qui se remplissait de plaisir, donna un violent coup de hanche qui fit crier son conjoint, alors qu'il arborait un sourire victorieux et sadique. Le Patron en fut amusé et saisit les fines hanches, amplifiant ses allées et venues. « Aaah Aant... » Commençait à gémir le petit homme qui eut la main du touffu plaqué sur ses lèvres. Antoine haletait et venait d'arrêter leur activité, fixant les lunettes noires. Il craquait.

-Je veux...Ta voix...pas celle de Mathieu...osa t-il dire en se remettant en mouvement.

-Hein ?

-Ta voix Patron ! Ordonna Antoine en pinçant ses tétons.

Bien qu'étonné, il obéit. Antoine était satisfait et gémissait à chaque coup de rein le nom du psychopathe.

Ils échangèrent un baiser qui fut long, passionné et agrémenté de plusieurs coups de reins sauvages. Ça commençait à venir... Oui, il lui en faudrait encore très peu pour jouir.  
Il continua encore, provoquant plusieurs râles de plaisir, serrant l'homme en dessous de lui et après un énième coups, ils jouirent dans un ultime cri, chacun criant le nom de l'autre, Antoine se faisant remplir.

Mon dieu qu'ils étaient sales, mais ça, ils s'en foutaient, le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient était la seule chose qui comptait. Antoine resta pendant un long moment dans ses bras, le serrant du mieux qu'il pouvait, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'enfuit une fois séparés. La chaleur et l'odeur que dégageait le Patron l'apaisait. Ce dernier inversa leurs positions, après s'être retiré, se mettant sur lui et l'embrassa dans la nuque, provoquant des frissons de plaisir au touffu. C'était agréable, délectable et merv-

-Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de reprendre ma voix ? Et Pourquoi tu gémissais mon nom ? Questionna le Patron, perplexe mais d'un ton doux en se redressant, fixant les yeux noisettes.

-Heuum...hé bien... commença Antoine, angoissé, en regardant le mur sur sa droite.

Il cherchait ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à part « je t'aime », mais il ne trouvait rien, et s'il prononçait ces trois mots, le Patron l'enverrait chier. Putain, Seigneur, ne pouvait-il donc pas se passer quelque chose pour le tirer de ce mauvais pas ?

« Patron tu pourrais me dépanner de... » Avait demandé Mathieu en entrant dans la chambre, avant de s'immobiliser, choqué. Apparemment il venait de rentrer de sa petite soirée en amoureux...

Bon... Il avait demandé qu'on le tire de ce mauvais pas, et non pas de l'enfoncer dans la merde. Cela prouvait bien que dieu n'existait pas.

La colère se lut sur le visage de Mathieu en apercevant le Patron sur son ami, pensant évidemment que celui-ci l'avait violé. Il se rua sur sa personnalité criminelle, et flanqua son poing droit dans la joue gauche de son double. Le coup avait été tellement fort que celui-ci en fut étourdi, et Mathieu en profita pour le dégager du lit et lui flanquer un coup de pied dans le ventre, faisant geindre sa personnalité sombre.

-Mathieu ! Avait hurlé Antoine gêné et choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer, tirant sur la couverture pour se cacher de sa nudité.

-Mec ça va ? Demanda l'ainé en posant sa main sur son épaule. Putain je suis désolé, dis moi que j'arrive avant...

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Hurla t-il.

Antoine le poussa, se releva, maintenant la couverture autour de son bassin, et accourut vers le dangereux criminel, nu, qui se frottait la mâchoire.

-Patron, rien de casser ?

-Hmpf... Ça devrait passer...

-Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? Après ce qu'il t'as sans doute fait ? Gueula le châtain en s'approchant d'eux.

-Il faut bien satisfaire les désirs de certains lorsque d'autres ne le peuvent pas ! Cracha le Patron en se relevant.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ?!

-Ça veut dire ce que ça veux dire.

Ils allaient s'entretuer à coup sûr, pensa Antoine en se relevant également, laissant tomber le drap et se mettant entre eux, plaquant ses mains sur leurs torses, essayant d'éviter qu'ils ne se rapprochent.

\- Calmez-vous putain !

-Pourquoi tu défends ce taré, il...

-JE L'AIME ! Déclara soudainement le patron enragé.

Cette nouvelle déstabilisa autant le présentateur de SLG que celui de WTC.

-Hein ? Firent les deux en cœur.

Le Patron fronça les sourcils.

-Le gamin voulait que je réalise son fantasme et j'ai accepté. Cependant...

Sa gorge se serra.

-Je me suis attaché à lui, trop, et même en allant voir ailleurs, je n'arrivais plus à me l'enlever de la tête. Aussi étrange soit-il, ça fait trois mois que j'aime Antoine et pas que pour combler ma libido.

Antoine était surpris et à la fois attendri. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il l'aime ...Non... Mais le Patron ne dirait jamais qu'il aime quelqu'un pour se sortir d'une affaire pareille, ça réponse aurait été un poing en pleine face plutôt. Antoine baissa les bras et en se rapprochant du Patron il lança à Mathieu « Je t'expliquerais tout, tout à l'heure, mais pour le moment mec, sort de cette chambre. »

Après quelques secondes, celui-ci sortit de la pièce sans poser de questions, indécis. Antoine avait baissé la tête fixant les lunettes noires, et murmura tout bas « J'ai flippé à fond que tu me rejettes si je te le disais, mais sincèrement Patron, je crois...non...Je t'aime. » avoua t'il enfin. Il releva la tête pour fixer les yeux noisette avant de la rabaisser.

-On est cons gamin.

-Ouais, vraiment cons.

-Ça doit être pour ça que tu m'intéresses tant, déclara le Patron en saisissant la nuque d'Antoine, le forçant à baisser la tête, déposant un baiser passionné sur les lèvres chaudes du grand homme.

Antoine l'enlaça et tout deux échangèrent un nouveau baiser, différent de ceux donnés à l'accoutumée. Il recula pour l'emmener jusqu'au lit, s'asseyant sur le matelas alors que l'homme sombre s'assit sur ses cuisses et fixait les yeux noisette qui brillaient d'une étrange lueur.

-Tu es censé aller lui expliquer, Antoine.

-Oui, et je le ferais.

Il embrassa les épaules du châtain alors que ses mains caressaient son dos.

-Mais ça peut très bien attendre encore un peu. Lança t-il un sourire bienheureux qui ne fit qu'amuser encore plus le vicelard, qui attaqua ses lèvres, les couvrants de baiser.

Oui. Ça pouvait très bien attendre deux heures.

THE END.

Nous espérons que cela vous a plut, et désolé aux protagonistes s'ils passent par là. xD

Musiques d'ambiance : Sex de Nickelback et l'Orgasme gargantuesque du Patron d'Angel MJ.

_Ça c'est les musiques de Powo ! Moi j'écoute des compilations de TheSoundYouNeed, le truc bieeen calme et pas du tout approprié. xD Mais j'affectionne tout particulièrement le fanmade d'Angel )_

L'esclave de Jane réclame des reviews, sinon elle vous fera des choses peu catholiques ahahah/ Sbam/

_Jane les ordonne, elle, sinon je vous passe à la casserole looool /PAN !/_

Good day everybody !

_TheInsaneJane_ et Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée † *_W_*


End file.
